Lingering Still
by BangxDitto
Summary: The general rules for us: Be Honest. Stick Together. The seven of us have braved it all; all that's happened that is.
1. Malice in Wonderland

**_So is the newest Two Shot I concocted in my mind._**  
><strong><em>Please enjoy, and sorry that this chapter specifically is super long. I just fit a lot of it in here.<em>**  
><strong><em>Also! The idea of 'The Box' came from the movie Normal Adolescent Behavior.<em>**  
><strong><em>I just took all of the sexual stuff…out. =] It was an awesome movie though.<em>**

**_You might need a while to sit down, and really soak this chapter in.  
>The second chapter…I don't think will be as long. But we'll see.<em>**

**_Also! This story features my OC's: _**

**_Phoebe (Shar's cousin, originally introduced in Two Peas in a Pod Complex)  
>and<br>Nina (Troy's fraternal twin; originally introduced in Say What? [a deleted story from my past account])_**

* * *

><p><span>Lingering Still<span>

_Want of Care does more damage than Want of Knowledge. ~Benjamin Franklin_

**Ch. 1: Malice in Wonderland**

Part Un: Curiouser and Curiouser

**_Winter Break_**

"Sharpay? Are alright sweetie?"

"I-I'm perfectly fine." I stared at the needle of the syringe in my hand; poised, and ready-its contents were more than welcome to flow between my veins.

"Well, you were acting really odd today." My cousin Phoebe was most likely leaning against the door of my room-wanting to come in, "It was sort of scary, when did you start hanging out with Kaiah's group so much?"

"Who are you? My mother?" I placed the needle near the skin line between my forearm, and arm. It was bruised there, patiently awaiting the next prick.

"I'm just afraid for you." Phoebe sounded genuinely concerned, "You've changed so much this year, it's scary ya know?"

I didn't know; I didn't care. I shot the crystal into my arm. If I die, I didn't care. Let Phoebe be my parent's new daughter. Her parents are dead anyway.

**_Beginning of the School Year_**

"Last year till freedom from prison!" Six of us laughed at Chad's latest attempt to be hilarious: Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, Nina, Phoebe, and myself. It's funny how he thinks he's so hilarious; it's ad that we egg him on.

"I'm just happy we're moving on soon." Troy eyed me with an expressive look. We swapped kisses while everyone else expressed an 'Ew!'. We have been dating since last year, and it's like Cloud Nine isn't high enough for us.

The seven of us have braved high school together since my cousin's sudden arrival from Chicago. Her parents died on impact from a car crash, and my Dad and Mom were her godparents. We had plenty of room, and she's like my sister.

Every Saturday night, the six of us hang out together-confess secrets, gossip, and go through the tradition of The Box.

The Box: You take something out, or you put something in-the only rule? Tell us why. The general rules for us: Be Honest. Stick Together. The seven of us have braved it all; all that's happened that is.

"Stop!" Phoebe smiled while the six of us complied; she grabbed the Polaroid camera around her neck, [The only times it's not there: Showering and Sleeping], and snapped a Polaroid of us.

"For the box?" Kelsi asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah. I don't want to forget."

"You won't." I smiled; we proceeded to enter East High, and split to go off to our lockers. The guys were grouped together, and the girls were grouped together. Only, our lockers were on opposite ends. Guys go left, we go right.

"So, what are the big plans for senior year?" Nina, Troy's twin, smiled softly. Where Troy was more outgoing, she was soft-spoken; where he was tragically dumb, she was insanely intelligent. She wore rectangular rimmed 'emo' glasses because she's had eye problems since…forever. It's eerie how much she fits the 'nerd' stereotype. But her glasses were bright yellow-so maybe not so much?

"I'm thinking we just do what we always do." Phoebe shrugged, "Stick together."

"Rule number two." Kelsi high-fived her before turning her expression to immediate disgust; down the call came The Three. Let me give you a personal rundown first; they always walk in a triangle formation with Kaiah, the leader, standing a bit in front.

On the left, we have Taylor McKessie: She is one of the dumbest people in East High. She sports a suggestive IQ of negative twelve, but she seems to keep moving up each class year. There are various rumors to date as to how and why she's a senior.

On the right is Gabriella Montez: The Nice One. Almost too nice; like swallowing lemonade peppered with arsenic. She gets into your skin as an angel, and then tears you up from the inside like the true devil she is.

And finally: Satan takes a shape in human form as Kaiah Matthews. The Three's leader, and she wears her crown with pride. She's the type of girl who cuts you up until you're left bleeding on the floor; she doesn't stop until she and you both know no one will help you up.

The seven of us have rocked her boat since freshman year; we're the benevolence to their malevolence. Apparently they have plans for our destruction-sounds like fun.

"Incoming on pure evil." Kelsi noted while we crossed paths with them; Kels was a big fan of giving back what they throw.

"OhemGee thank you, I am the Devil!" Kaiah rolled her eyes while slowing, and stopping, "Aren't you guys tired of trying to attack us?"

"Should ask you the same question." Kelsi locked eyes with her.

"But when we do it, it's more…uh…"  
>"…Effective Taylor?"<br>"Yeah Gabi! It's so awesome how are brains are like-"

"At least we have people with more brain cells." Kelsi snorted.

"Right." Kaiah turned to Nina, "How's that Science Fair Project going Geekette? Your volcano blow up yet?"

"I'm actually theorizing a simplistic way to split atoms. Cause when it normally happens all hell breaks loose. So I-"

"Don't care."

"That's not very kind of you." Nina crossed her arms.

"Whatever-I'm bored. Let's go." Kaiah sighed while The Three pushed passed us.

Phoebe patted Nina's shoulder, "Good job Ms. Thing."

"Oh hey!" Kelsi turned to me before splitting for her classroom. "It's my house this Saturday."

"Okay!"

_This is Saturday_

"I can't pick…" Nina stood in front of her full length mirror in a tank top, and boy shorts. In her hands were two selective outfits.

Troy sighed obnoxiously before crossing their shared bathroom into her room, "Go with that one." He pointed to the outfit in her left hand.

"Why?"

"It doesn't make your glasses so bright."

* * *

><p>"Mom! My friends are coming over tonight!"<p>

"Kelsi Brianna Nielson!"

"Thank you!" She smiled to herself while carrying bowls of edible foods down into her basement.

* * *

><p>"Ryan…Ryan. Ryan? Ryan."<p>

"What Chad?" Ry got off the bean bag chair in Chad's room.

"I left my pants on my bed." Chad was currently gussying up in the bathroom.

"And?"

"I need you to get them."

"So…?"

"Just do it!"

Ryan sighed while grabbing his jeans, "They're by the door." He sighed before sitting back down onto the bean bag chair.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Phoebe." I looked at her through our bathroom mirror, "What do you think will happen to all of us after high school?"<p>

"I don't know." She shrugged while taking a Polaroid of me putting on make-up with her reflection in the background. When it spit out, she shook the photo, "Maybe grow up, and…be together, but apart."

"You don't find that weird?"

"I find it inevitable Shar." Pheebes smiled, "We all grow up one day."

**..:….:..**

"Hey!" Kelsi called while Phoebe and I headed downstairs into the Neilson's finished basement. Carpeted stairs, and floors; a bar in the corner; pool table. Couch and loveseat set with a large screen T.V.; guest room. We basically live here sometimes.

Chad and Troy were in a serious pool match while Kels was making virgin drinks for Ry and Nina at the small bar. Phoebe immediately called "Pesto!", and Troy and Chad reluctantly started over with Phoebe playing as well-Ryan jumped in to be her partner. I placed mine and Phoebe's boxes by the others on the round table near the guest room door.

"You're late beteedubs." Kelsi smiled while I took a seat next to Nina; she gave me a virgin Cosmo while Phoebe attempted to blame me for our tardiness.

"You know you're the reason we're late Phoebe, and don't deny it." I turned to Kels, "She had a Polar-Monster moment. We drove by the abandoned hotel on 5th street, and she went insane."

"I can't help it! That place is begging to be captured on film!" Phoebe clapped happily after hitting the 7 ball in a pocket.

"Whatever, as long as you're here now." Kelsi shrugged while preparing sodas for Phoebe, Chad, and Troy.

"Do you plan on bartending?" Nina asked while sipping her drink.

"Maybe someday." Kels shrugged, "Yo! Billiard freaks, it's time."

"Box time! Yay, I'm so excited!" Phoebe clapped while we all headed to the round table; we went around clockwise, each box by our own chair: Kelsi, Chad, Ryan, Phoebe, Nina, Troy, and me. Our boxes were decorated like…us.

"Kels is first." Nina smiled, "Putting in, or taking out?"

"Putting in."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Well." She grabbed something out of her pocket, "I feel that I am out of my Hoochie phase this year."

"Oh!" Phoebe laughed, "The Hoochie necklace…" It was a simple necklace of the word Hoochie connected to a gold chain.

"Are you sure you're not still fun-loving Kelsi?" Chad spread an innocent smile on his face; she socked him in the arm.

"Ow."  
>"You so deserved that."<p>

Kels dropped the necklace in, and closed the box, "Chad?"

"Taking out."

"This should be exciting." Ryan eyed the box; Chad's box was the most mysterious out of everyone's. He has odd reasons as to what goes in, and comes out.

He took out an old yo-yo, "I totally forgot I put this in here."

"Boo!"  
>"What?"<br>"That was a terrible reason."  
>"Ryan, I believe you're next."<p>

"I'm putting in."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because." He held up a small, flat painting he made for his Painting II class; I remember him saying that it was a parody on busy American life in acrylics, "I got a C- for Indifference in personal tastes/style. God forbid I have my own opinion." He tossed it in.

"That's terrible." Nina frowned, "I thought it was fantastic-very Mone meets van Gough when he was on the down side of his bipolar disorder."

"They always look amazing…" Ry sighed, "Pheebes?"

"Putting in."

"That's a shocker."

"Hush it Hoochie." Phoebe had a playful stare down with Kelsi before we all had a good laugh, "These photos." She placed the Polaroids she'd taken from the hotel on the table, "Have ghosts in them."

"Yeah right Pheebes." Troy grabbed a couple; after sifting through-his face changed to one of fear, "Oh my God…"

"That's so fascinating!" Nina's eyes lit up in wonder after taking her own batch, "We have to go there next Halloween, or something…."

"I'd rather not." Ryan squirmed in his seat a little.

"Don't be such a baby Ry-bear." I smiled, "Definite future plan." I nodded to Nina; she was the member in the group who officially organizes everything for us: specifically who hosts which Saturdays, and if we ever have any holiday/party plans.

"Ms. Nina." Phoebe smiled to her while putting her photos inside.

"Taking out." She smiled shortly before opening her box.

"Oh sweetie…" Ryan sighed for her as if he knew what she was going to do. She pulled out a silver oval locket on a large silver chain.

"Are you sure?" Troy looked to her; Nina nodded commenting on how she was over it. Inside was a picture of their little brother Nathaniel, and their father. Their father died in a boating accident protecting the twins when they capsized from canoeing; Nina and Troy were saved (they couldn't swim at the time) before their father died drowning. He couldn't move close enough to stay on shore, the tide pulled him back into the river; forest rangers came by a few hours later, saving the twins from eventual starvation.

Nathaniel was born as their half-brother after their mom remarried; he died at thirteen after being diagnosed with lung cancer a few months prior. Their Mom never shared that she had…issues during his pregnancy, and the symptoms didn't show until he was ten. Nina couldn't handle her feelings, and sealed them away in the locket.

"I'll be okay." She smiled softly; maybe that's why she's so quiet, "Troy?"

"I'm putting in."  
>"What is it with everyone, and putting in tonight?"<p>

He shrugged while pulling folded sheets of notebook paper from his pocket, "No one reads these; they're personal. They're going in the box because I say they should be there." He opened the lid, and dropped them in, "Shar?"

"I, also, am putting in."

"Oh my God, it's like a tyranny." Kelsi sighed, "I thought I'd be the only one!"

"Well, I will only share this with you guys." I pulled out a Polaroid photo from my pocket, "This is a Phoebe Candid while I was painting my face for tonight."

"Ooo la la!" Kelsi eyed it, "That's a pretty shot of you thought."

"Yes." Nina agreed, "Most definitely; it's so natural-it looks like you're completely at ease. And yet-it seems like it could be the campaign at for the make-up you're using. It's amazing how you pull that off…"

"Yes-well, still embarrassing." I snatched it up, and dropped it inside, "Alright, that leaves Would You Rather!"

"…I'm not fond of this game." Nina sighed; we laughed.

_This is Saturday_

Part Deux: Drink Me

**_October_**

"So today, we will be studying how atom's split! Ooo…explosions!"

People wonder why we can't take our Chemistry teacher seriously. She sectioned us off in partners for a lab project, and I really wished I was as smart as Nina at this time.

Kaiah slid into the stool next to mine, "Let's be partners." She quickly tied her thick raven hair back into a ponytail.

"…Seriously."

"Look, no one else is partner less, and I don't have any personal beef with you. Unless you want to start now."

"Whatever Kaiah."

**..:….:..**

"Ew! I'd rather sponge bath my grandmother!"

"I'm thinking I'd be her partner?" Phoebe squirmed at Kelsi's blunt comment; we girls decided to hang out at Kelsi's basement. The guys were all busy their separate things.

"Well it can't be too bad." Nina shrugged, "Maybe she's finally gaining her pre-frontal cortex."

"Or maybe this is her supposed plan." Kelsi clapped, and then nodded her head, "She's getting to the one who hasn't directly fought her." The three girls looked to me.

"You guys can't be serious. Besides, there was no one left to pick." I looked to Nina, "And we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't decide to switch to Human Anatomy at the last minute."

"Well sweetie, maybe you shouldn't have picked Physics over Chem. Junior year." Phoebe brought up the inevitable statement.

"Yeah I know." I blew out a sigh, "You guys thinking about dating anyone?"

"Nah, I'm fine being single." Kelsi shrugged while heading behind the bar, "You guys want anything?"

"Cosmo."  
>"Cosmo."<br>"Fanta Orange."

"Anyway." I looked to Phoebe and Nina, "You guys?"

"Zeke has become outrageously cute recently." Nina shrugged. Phoebe shook her head, and commented that she wasn't really interested at the moment.

"I'm starting to feel that Troy and I are shifting."

"Meaning?" Nina looked very intuitive-as if she were trying to tap into her twin's thoughts for authenticity.

"Well…" I shrugged, "We've been dating officially for two years today…and I think he wants…to do the deed."

"Sweetie we're seniors. Just say the word sex." Phoebe nodded for me to say it.

"Sex."  
>"Good."<p>

"Well I don't know if I want to have sex with Troy." I shrugged, "At least not yet."

"If you don't, I will."

"Kelsi!" Phoebe eyed her.

"What? He's a hot piece of specimen." Kels carried the drinks over to the rest of us; we three were sitting on the couch. Kelsi decided to take the loveseat over the floor.

Nina sipped her drink, "Well, if he decides to pressure you, I'll sock him in the nose."

"I think we all will." Phoebe agreed, "When you're ready, you're ready."

"Yeah, I just feel like I need to compromise or something."

"No." Kelsi shook her head, "It's not just his choice. It's yours too."

**..:….:..**

"We're going shopping; come with."  
>"I don't want to Kaiah."<br>"It wasn't a suggestion."

I'm pretty sure Kelsi would ring my head for this, but Kaiah's never personally attacked me-and I really don't want to give her a reason not to. In her car was me in the passenger's seat, and Taylor and Gabi in the back. Her top was down, and the wind was really messing up my hair. The other three maintained to look flawless; wonder how they do it.

"So why exactly do you need me to come with you?"

"Because you've proven yourself worthy; I don't want to claw your eyes out while attempting to talk to you." Kaiah flipped her hair off her neck after parking. We traveled into the mall, and attempted to choose exactly which stores to hit.

"You should feel extremely honored. "Gabriella was immediately at my side, "The only other people she's told that to is me-obviously."

"What about Taylor?"  
>"Seriously? We needed a third member at the time."<p>

"Besides…" Kaiah always talked like she was extremely bored, "We're thinking of replacing her. Are the pieces falling into place yet?"

"I'm not sure I want to get mixed in with you guys." I spotted Taylor doze off into her own thoughts, "Regardless of who I replace."

"Ow!" Taylor bashed herself into an oncoming mall trash can, "When did that get there?"

"Oh Taylor…" Gabriella walked over to basically be her blind dog.

"So." Kaiah then gussied up to me, "What do you think? At least take mine and Gabriella's offer; you're special, and we can tell."

**..:….:..**

"You're special, and we can tell. What complete bulltoot." Kelsi scoffed while handing me my cherry Popsicle; the seven of us were crashing on and around the couch and love chair in Kels' basement.

"What exactly do we have against them?"

"Oh sweetie…" Phoebe sighed, "They've been attacking us since the beginning of high school."

"And not just us." Nina added, "But everyone; they just dislike us the most because we haven't bended to their will."

"But it doesn't matter because I think they'll finally get what they want." Kelsi eyed me distinctively before getting off the couch; she walked over to the bar.

"What are you trying to say?" I lifted my body up to look at her over the couch.

"They're getting into your head."  
>"After one time going to the mall?"<br>"It doesn't take long for their virus to set in."  
>"I'm still here aren't I?"<p>

"Can we not fight right now…" Ryan's voice cut through the tension, "Let's just eat our popsicles in peace?"

"I sense a traitor in our midst."  
>"Really Kelsi? Well I sense a bigot."<br>"You know where the door is."

**..:….:..**

"Sweetie, honestly! We've all been friends for tears." Phoebe followed after me as I walked outside to my car; she didn't have much of a choice since I was her ride.

"I don't know. Don't you think it's weird how it always seems like we're fighting her battles? It's always Kelsi and that spurs fights with Kaiah and her gang ,and we follow her."

"Because that's what we do as friends Sharpay, we help each other."

"From what? No making any other friends besides the seven of us."

"No. From people who might hurt us."

I shook my head, and decided to bite my tongue for the rest of the night. We got into my car, and drove off towards home. I felt a flash on the side of my face, and heard Phoebe shake her Polaroid.

**..:….:..**

"I can't believe this is happening so effortlessly." Kaiah smiled to herself while checking her hair in her bathroom mirror.

"I know." Gabriella smiled in agreement, "Only halfway through the first semester, and she's already on the outskirts of the group. New personal record."

They high fived, and Kaiah shrugged simply, "She was always the weakest out of the seven; I knew if I cracked away at her off relationship with Kelsi, it'd be simple. Now we can finally get into that group."

"You don't think they'd be over cautious now?"

"Course not." The head demon smiled at herself, "They're too broken at the moment, but I really want to have more fun with Blondie. What can we turn her into?"

"A third member?"

Kaiah shook her head, "Too primitive Gabi; we need something more to completely drive the seven of them to death. I think East High is in order for their first official problem child. Ger her on the phone, I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, here's the first chapter of Lingering Still. So…yeah.<br>Review, and lemme know what you think!  
>Peace and Hearts.<em>**


	2. It's My Own Invention

**_So! Finally Finally Finally! I finished the second chapter to this;  
>though I'm not uber in love with it. It's good enough to show you guys.<br>Major props to Troypayisbetter and wishfulxthing for letting me write them in:  
>There characters are Emmy Kalister and Hannah Morrien, and will appear later in the story.<em>**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: It's My Own Invention<strong>

"_They won't be counseled, can't be helped." ~Ben Franklin_

Part One: Down the Rabbit Hole

**_November_**

I walked down the hall that was most familiar to me; the one that Nina, Kelsi, Phoebe, and I used to walk together. Now, it's just me. Kelsi doesn't speak to me, and Nina nad Phoebe aren't "allowed". How stupid is that.

I never thought Kelsi would become all that's she hated; must have been inevitable thought when you think about it.

"Hello sweetie." I turned around, and only spotted Gabriella. She smiled to me while joining me on opening our lockers. Since I officially joined Kaiah and her, they had their lockers moved to my area. Kelsi became even angrier that her 'enemies' were on her 'turf'; it amazes me how I never noticed how ridiculous she was.

"Hi." I finally got the combination right, and opened my locker, "What's up?"

"Kaiah has a plan for Thanksgiving; some party at her lakeside house blahblahblah." I never fully trust Gabriella when she smiles so endearingly; I don't think I'll ever trust her.

"You guys want me to go?"

"Well, now that you're a part of our group." She giggled, "It's funny that you have to ask; you have to be there. Thanksgiving night-it'll be fun." She slammed her locker closed, and walked off.

I sat my way though three classes until my cooking class fourth hour. Upside? I'm good at it. Downside? Kelsi's my parter; obviously this wasn't a problem…before.

"That's the problem; I'm not happy with my partner anymore."

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have picked her at the beginning of the year then." Ms Bauerer (the teacher) and Kelsi were having a heated debate as I walked in, "You're halfway through your fall final; you can't switch. Remember the partner contract? Full year."

She sighed dejectedly while scuffling her way back to our station, I followed behind her. Our final consisted of baking something spectacularly difficult, and we opted for a four layered wedding cake. Recently, we've been making little things like frosting, and décor for the cake-the actual baking will commence next month.

"So I guess I'll work on the frosting flowers while you can start cutting the lace you brought. Is that okay?"

She looked at me with a dead expression; I'm washing my hands of this situation. If I get stuck doing all the work, and she tries to pawn me off of it…the teacher will get the full story.

"So how are things?"  
>"How about this Sharpay, you can shut up and stop acting civil while we finish this. Then we can go our separate ways."<p>

"God, what is your issue?" I sighed angrily while squirting out different color icings on a cookie sheet.

"My issue is that you don't know how to listen."  
>"Because I wanted to branch out, and make new friends? Beeteedubs, what's with the group mutiny? I can understand you not talking to me, but getting everyone to stop? That's ridiculous, even for you."<p>

"Well obviously you don't know me anymore." Kelsi forcibly tore apart her bag looking for something, "I wanted to give this to you; it's from all of us." She handed me a white envelope.

I waited until after the bell rang to read it; I was walking down the hall, heading to lunch. Shit…who am I going to sit with now?

_Dear Sharpay,_

_Thanks a bunch for ditching us for your found "friends". How does it feel to be the devil incarnate? Make you proud? Sitting in the top spot of the school; look at how bad ass you are. We don't miss you, and won't miss you. You were pathetic anyway; burn your box since it's all a lie to you! You seemed to have traded up. xoxo K_

**..:….:..**

I went through the contents of my refrigerator seven times before sitting myself down on the family room couch. Phoebe was watching T.V. being seemingly too interested in a re-run of Bones.

"Hey."

She shut off the T.V., "Hi."

"How are you?"  
>"Fine."<br>"How's everyone?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Are you going to talk to me?"

She sighed while pulling her hair back into a ponytail, "I'm trying to figure out what to say, and at the same time not offend you."

"Go ahead; say whatever it is you need to say."

"I just can't trust people like Gabrielle, and Kaiah. And the fact that you're so jung-ho about it scares me Shar."

"What? That I'm giving people we don't even know a chance?"

"No." She shook her head, "Kaiah destroys people for a sport when she gets bored. Gabriella has been linked to two suicides in our school's population in the last two school years; that's what scares me sweetie. The best thing I love about you is that you're so trusting of others. But it's also your greatest downfall."

I got up, and headed to my room, "My greatest downfall was thinking I should only know the six of you for the rest of my life."

"…You asked me to share uncensored."

**..:….:..**

_Dear Kelsi—_

_It's not that I'm trying to be better than you; I'm just exercising my brain beyond that of a Neanderthal. I don't need your shade; you obviously don't speak for the whole of the group. Besides, it's obvious that you wanted to rival Kaiah from the beginning. So, I guess that makes you just like her; all of the bitch is there. –S_

**..:….:..**

**_Thanksgiving_**

"I already have plans okay bye." I closed the door before my mother could try, and protest. According to Kaiah, if I don't show up within two minutes, I'll be equivalent to a McDonald's Fish Fillet. I don't really feel like figuring out what her metaphor realistically states.

"Sweetie, hello!" Gabriella and I air-kissed after opening the door to Kaiah's lakeside home. She led me all the way to the back of the house where Kaiah was waiting.

"So, the biggest bash of the fall semester is tonight." Kaiah noted our entry of the modest-sized room. She was currently pacing about: the room had a few pieces of furniture, and a few outfits were laid on a long couch.

"Since you're a virgin for our party standards." Gabriella gave me a patronizing look over, "We need to make it seem like you're a…whore. In a sense…"

"She means that you need to look like you attend this sort of things every weekend." Without taking her eyes off the couch, Kaiah must've sensed my uneasiness of Gabriella's comment. Freakish.

"Which is why the outfits are out." Gabriella cross over to Kaiah's left, "We've been trying to figure out what exactly you could pull off…"

I grabbed different pieces from each. "How's this?"

Kaiah nodded, "Perfection."

_Fast Forward Five Hours_

If the word pompous doesn't describe this party…I don't know what does.

"Oh my God-sweeties!" Gabriella was given greeting duties by the She-Devil herself. I'd pity her if I thought for one second she was an actual human with actual feelings.

Imagine, if you will, a camera panning out throughout the first floor of this like side 'paradise'. The rooms with doors filled with those couples who can't stay off each other. The open-ended rooms filled with people getting completely fucked over, and Kaiah and I, standing by the door sort of amazed and disturbed at Gabriella pulling off any sort of emotion.

…Besides anger, frustration, and evil.

"I love how blasé this party's come out to be." Kaiah smiled while leading the way down the bank of the lake; according to Gabriella, if anything could've failed she'd have our heads.

"Of course they are: the stoners have their drugs, the sluts have their rooms…" Gabi shrugged, "All is as it should be."

"But there is one final thing." Kaiah smirked while stopping, she turned to us. "Official Initiation."

"…What do you mean?" They laughed while I eyed the mysteriously, "What the Stealing-My-Clothes-After-Gym-Class didn't count?"

Kaiah snorted, "What? That was just fun."

**..:….:..**

"Why are we meeting on Friday?"  
>"Why are we tossing tradition?"<p>

"Just can it; we're a new groups, so we need new…traditions. New ideas."

Sex teens sat around a circular table in their leader's basement; their assorted boxes decorated to their personas, each teen thought the same process accept their leaders.

_Why are things still the same then?_

Nina sighed, pressing her glasses up from drooping on her nose, "So…now what?"

"Sharpay is just another person." Kelsi sighed, "It doesn't mean anything anymore; she doesn't mean anything at all."

"You know she doesn't mean nothing." Phoebe stared at her-crossed armed, and sunk into her chair.

"She does to me." Kelsi sighed, "She crossed a line we deliberately stated not to."

**..:…:..**

"Look, look, look!" Kaiah laughed uncontrollably while stumbling over to Gabi and me, "I got the stuff!"

"Yes…" Gabi's eyes lit while Kaiah dropped a brown paper bag in the center of the three of us. The beach of the lake actually looked quite gorgeous at night; the moonlight hitting the water just right.

"Just try some." Kaiah pushed the bag towards me, "You've been a killjoy the whole entire time."

"Yes because everyone needs to make an ass of themselves getting off on drugs. Besides, I don't drink."

"Well good because it's not booze." Kaiah eyed me in challenge, "Just do it; unless you really want to know what friendship means to me."

Gabriella shook her head, "You don't want to know what that means."

"…Fine." I grabbed the bag, "What's in it?"

**_Now_**

Even though I know I'm killing myself; it feels. So. Good. It's like having that little piece of longing you saw sitting on the shelf…it's finally yours.

"S-Sharpay what are doing."

My head whipped back, "Phoebe." Now, with the syringe out of my arm, and in my hand—I think if I were sober, I'd feel criminal-like.

"I-Is that meth, Sharpay?"

"Hey." My eyes widened trying to think of the best way to cover, "You can keep a secret right? Let's keeps this secret between us—like when you were seven and you didn't want to tell Carter Weston that you had the biggest crush on him."

"That was concerning a person, and not an illegal substance coursing through your veins."

"Please Phoebe; I just need this promise from you." I stopped closer, "One promise—that's it."

"I'm getting you help Sharpay."

**..:...:..**

Twelve hours.

It took the team twelve to detox my entire system. I feel used, stupid—craving. I'm craving it; every cell in my system can't stop screaming for my next hit. I swear…this better end soon. Either I get my next buzz, or…

"Sharpay Evans." A brunette, ringlet curled haired girl came into my eyesight, "Hello."

I squinted my eyes as she opened the blinds, "You didn't decide to have breakfast this morning?"

"…Are you my mother now."  
>"For the next six months, you could consider me that."<p>

I sighed, and pushed away the simple cotton sheets off me. It's only been a week, and I'm already considering suicide. After I was detoxed, family locked me up into Albuquerque's Psych Ward for teens: Rehabilitation my ass.

"It's been a week, and you still haven't tried to open up to anything—including eating. Do you even remember my name?"

I stared into her bright brown eyes, "…Mandy?"

"Good." She smiled, "We're having group meeting in a little bit. I know some of the people in our session are dying to meet you."

"Are you just trying to butter me up, or are you making a lame joke in attempt to serious suicidal patients?"

"Just come with me to the Rec Room."

**..:….:..**

"Alright." Mandy smiled, never losing her constant aura of Zen, "Since our final member has decided to join us, let's re-introduce ourselves." She started, "I'm Mandy Monroe—I'm twenty-four, and I work as a counselor here at Healing Scars Rehab center. I mostly work with small groups to help each individual examine why they chose to do what they did, and how to help them overcome and find better meaning in themselves."

Does she have a pamphlet she reads off of?

A buzzy, knit beanie wearing girl to Mandy's right went next, "My name's Emmy Kalister, seventeen, and…" As she talked she consistently maintained the ability to crack her gum, "I'm bipolar. I don't know how this is going to help, but I'm willing to see. Honestly it seems kind of stupid. I've already been here for a week, and I don't feel any different."

Creepiest part: She said all that sadness with a smile on her face. I wonder if they give her meds? I hope they give her meds.

A girl with long strawberry tinted blonde hair went next, "My name is Juliet Capulet."

"Get out!" Emmy smiled, "You're like that girl who dies in that one play!"

She smiled nervously—she must've heard that more than five hundred times, "I'm…I'm a cutter."

The boy next to her smiled while holding her hand, "I-I'm Romeo Montague."

"This is so awesome!"  
>"You know they've said this before right?"<br>"I know…I forgot though."

Wow. Ten minutes, and I already want Emmy's head on a platter. Not only is she so hyper I could scream, but she's either a total bitch or that oblivious.

"Anyway…" Romeo ruffled his free hand through his blue-ish tinted black hair, "I'm an alcoholic."

"Isn't there AA for that?"

"AA is veered generally more towards adults." Mandy smiled to Emmy's incessant ability to pry, "Moving on." She eyed the next person.

"I'm Darcy Aiden." He smiled shyly, "…I'm a pill popping narcissist."

"My name's Hannah Morrien." She smiled softly, "…I don't think there's much wrong with me. But my Uncle thinks…I can't get past my parent's death."

"And you?" Mandy smiled to me.

"Sharpay…meth addict."

Mandy nodded ,"Today we're just going to keep on with the theme of re-introduction by introducing ourselves…to each other."

"Didn't we just do that?" Emmy cocked her head. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

She has to spit out that gum before I lose it.

"Well…I guess what I meant was: I'm going to partner you up, and you are each going to rediscover yourselves through each other." Mandy seemed more assertive in her claim, "Alright, partner up: Emmy go with Darcy, Hannah with Juliet, Romeo with Sharpay."

**..:….:..**

"Hey Roomie!"  
>"Why…"<p>

"Because." Emmy smiled while placing a small stack of belongings on the bed next to mine, "Since you decided to try, and prove solitary confinement is not for you, you get rewarded with a new roomie!"

I sighed while throwing my cotton sheet over my head, "Smother me; right now. Please."

"Can't assist in a suicide." She snorted, "Then it'd be constituted as murder. Besides, you're not even trying to get to know me."

"There's a difference between knowing what's good for you, and knowing what to avoid."

"…That's rude you know." I threw off the sheet and sat up. Emmy looked completely distraught.

I sighed, "Fine. I will try to get to know you, if you promise two things."

"What, what!"  
>"That your gum chewing ends when we're in this room together."<br>"Okay…and!"  
>"That you're completely honest with your feelings when we're in this room together."<br>"Deal."

**..:….:..**

"Troy?"  
>"Yes Kelsi?"<br>"Can you come over? I need your help with something."  
>"Alright."<p>

"Who was that?" Nina asked while Troy hung up his cell.

"Kelsi, she apparently needs help with something…I don't know." He sighed while leaving the kitchen.

"Ry, Pheebes, Chad, and I are all heading to Healing Scars next month to visit Sharpay. Do you want to come with us?" Nina asked.

"I'll think about it." Troy returned before leaving the house to get to his car in his garage. The drive didn't take him too long; he knew the route by heart. When he reached her house, Kelsi invited him inside down into the basement's guest room.

"What's all this…?" Troy wondered aloud: petals all around, candles lit-so many candles, in fact, that it seemed like it'd be a fire hazard.

Kelsi sighed, "Men…look." He turned to actually take her in.

"Oh my…wow."

Kelsi was clothed in the sexiest lingerie she could borrow from her older sister, "Isn't it obvious?" She walked into the room, and closed the door, "Petals, candles, lingerie…" She walked over to him, and began unbuttoning his shirt, "I want…you Troy."

"Why."  
>"Because. I always have."<p>

He blushed slightly while Kelsi took off his shirt-admiring him. While he began to strip off the rest of his clothing, a small smile crept along her lips.

Finally: the one thing Sharpay never beat her to.

**..:….:..**

"How's everyone feeling today?"

I'm getting really sick of that question; I just want to strangle her.

"I…It's been three months."  
>"Three months since what Hannah?"<br>"Since my parents…"

I watched Hannah's face fell while her eyes displayed that night; I get her, I understand her hurt.

"…They're dead. We all die." Emmy was lying down instead of sitting on the ground like the rest of us, "We die, corrode, and then we're nothing."

"…Debbie Downer much?" Juliet smiled softly at her own joke. Emmy just stared up at the ceiling; she'd been like this all morning. I even noticed that her 'down' half doesn't even chew gum.

"We all go through pain." Mandy smiled, "But I think Emmy's wrong: you go wherever you think you go. When you die, it might be scary, but it'll turn out fine."

"What if you believe in nothing." I stared at her.

"Then you'll end up going into nothing."  
>"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging?"<br>"Do you want candy coated, or realism?"

**..:….:..**

"Sharpay!"

I looked over to the doorway spotting an out of breath Juliet, "What is it?"

"Hannah." She looked so disheartened. I got up from my bed, and followed her into her room.

"I don't know what happened; some weird ball-looking thing smashed into our window. The glass flew through the bars-practically landing on her, and she's been writhing ever since." Juliet sighed while opening the door.

Hannah was in a rage: flinging glass out of her hair, screaming; her eyes looked the same way they did at our meeting.

"Juliet, go get Mandy." I nodded to her; she walked out, "Hannah…? It's me Sharpay."

"What do you want!" Her head flung up, and she stared at me with pure hate, "…Just leave me alone."

"Hannah, you can't blame yourself for what happened that night."

"Then why was I the only one spared?" She looked around; her eyes focusing on a specific thick shard of glass, "It doesn't matter; it doesn't have to be that way anymore…"

"Hannah-don't!"

She grabbed the shard, and sharply slid it across her wrist. It was deep, and the blood didn't take its time creeping out. Within a few moments, she collapsed onto her bed…lying in herself.

"Oh God…" Mandy sighed while holding Juliet's shoulder softly, "Sharpay, see what you can do to the wound. Get it at least to slow a little; I'll call an ambulance."

I walked over to her, turning her face up, and grabbed the sheet off Juliet's bed, "Are you going to stand there or help me?"

Juliet covered her mouth; holding back tears, she nodded and we together dressed the wound as best we could.

**..:….:..**

Part Two: Shaking and Waking

**_March_**

Needless to say, the whole group was rocked after the witnessing of Hannah being rolled into the ambulance on a stretcher. The hospital visits were a bur; all of us going to see her…her apologizing for being so weak.

After that, it was like I was asleep until that told me I could finally go home. All of us, really; Emmy (who I had no idea went to East High) came back to school with me, and Romeo and Juliet went back to their family's homes in Verona, Illinois. But not before promising they'd visit when summer came. Darcy? He vanished after we were finished—none of us have heard from him. Hannah's attempted suicide really affected him the most out of all of us. I think he loves her…

"Does it feel weird?" Emmy asked while we searched our lockers for belongings to our next class, "Being back?"

"Always does…especially when people start to speculate why you were gone for so long." I stared into my locker—noticing that my box was inside, "…What did you end up doing to get into Healing Scars anyway."

"…I almost killed my cousin." I eyed her in surprise, "It was weird! I was off my medication..la de da! Moving on…."

"I can't believe this…" I pulled out my box, "I said I didn't want this back…" When I looked up from it, I spotted all six of them coming down the hallway.

"I said for you to take it: just as a reminder of who you were." Kelsi looked down on me, "But I guess you couldn't do that since you got yourself locked away for three months." She shook her head while holding Troy close. They passed us.

Wait. Rewind: I watched them eye each other. Hell. No. She didn't.

"…Those were your friends." Emmy scoffed in disbelief.

I sighed harshly before chucking the box directly at Kelsi—it hit her square in the back. She spun around, and looked at me like I was psychotic.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Shut your mouth for once slut." I eyed her. "What? You think that because you slept with Troy, you're now head bitch of this town?"

"Considering the fact that Kaiah and her cronies got expelled for selling drugs on campus, among other things, yes. Besides, I finally beat you at something!"

"No Kelsi." I shook my head, "This isn't about beating me, or…feeling like top shit. This is about life, and I'm sick of dealing with all of it. With the drama, and the backstabbing, and the secrets."

"You backstabbed me first Sharpay!" Kelsi let her anger slowly take control, "Don't forget that."

"Kelsi, you think people disagreeing with you constitutes backstabbing!" I sighed, "You turned your back on me, and you weren't even a friend. You wanted me out since the beginning; you knew that, not only was I better than you, but I also would never hate as much as you're capable off."

"…Get to your point!"

"I'm done." I gave her my best victorious grin, "With these lies, and secrets…and your little wrapped up world. I'm choosing reality over this."

"Fine!" Kelsi scoffed, "Make things easier on me!"

"Emmy let's go." I linked arms with her, and we escaped down the hall—passing all of them.

**..:….:..**

**_Summer_**

"Romeo and Juliet!" I hugged the two of them, "How are you guys?"

"We're great." Juliet smiled while Emmy drove up into my driveway. We were on the front lawn, and were waiting for her to come back with her Volkswagon van. It looked very 60's Hippie chic time era.

"Have you heard from Hannah or Darcy?"

"I heard from Hannah." Juliet nodded, "Her and Darcy seem to be getting close, and said they'd meet us in Colorado."

"Alright." Emmy called from the car, "We'll switch off driving every so often, and basically live in here when we're not sleeping in motels. You guys all set!"

Romeo, Juliet, and I grabbed our bags, and stuffed them in the bags along with Emmy's things.

"So—we're going over and up to Maine, down around. Any and every pancake place we can find, we eat at?" Romeo asked.

"Yup—Phoebe and Nina said they'd meet us in New York." I nodded.

"I'm glad those two came around." He smiled.  
>"Me too." I smiled.<p>

This summer will be different; passing through new places, making new journeys. Making something out of ourselves: like Mandy said; it figures I'd think of her at a time like this.

"Any last words?" Juliet asked us.

"I'm tired of lingering." I smiled, "Let's just go."

**..:….:..**

_And the world's like a science,  
>and I'm like a secret.<br>But I saw you lingering still—_

_I saw you lingering still…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Officially finished my first two shot!<br>The little poem-ish section at the end  
>belongs to the She &amp; Him song 'Lingering Still' that this<br>story was rightfully named after._**

**_I do have some 'Deleted Scenes' per-say that I might post up.  
>Maybe if you guys desire them enough, and let me know in the review?<em>**

**_Troypayisbetter and wishfulxthinking—I hope I did you character's justice!  
>I feel like I did…lemme know! Thanks for sticking with me guys,<br>and be sure to review!_**

**_xoxo. BxD_**


End file.
